AU Vignettes
by Rointheta
Summary: Three sentence (any) Doctor x Rose AU ficlets inspired by prompts I've received on tumblr.
1. Piercing Blue Eyes

_**Prompt**__: NinexRose, college professor/student AU | __**given by**__: andrastesgrace  
__**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Doctor Who. This is just for fun!_

_**A/N:**__ This is a collection of three-sentence prompt fics I've challenged myself with on my tumblr account. Three sentences is not a lot, so a friendly warning: I'm _reeeally_stretching the limits of a proper sentence to cheat myself into enough room to craft short stories._

* * *

**PIERCING BLUE EYES**

* * *

He's always the last one leaving the classroom, lingering in his seat and keeping those piercing blue eyes on her, making her feel transparent and leaving no doubt in her mind that he's picking up on the subtle hints of her body language; knows just how much she wants him; is clued in on the fact that she dreams naughty things about him all night, and wakes up with a throbbing ache between her legs each morning–an ache she has to ease with her fingers in the shower to be able to face another day of calmly standing there and holding her lecture, instead of throwing herself at him, straddling his lap and kissing him until he gasps for breath.

She's the only professor who knows, not only all of her students' names, but also a little about their lives, hobbies and dreams; however, John Smith remains as anonymous to her as his name is, and he seems to be the kind of man who sits back, content in merely watching others, instead of letting anyone in or, even though she has unleashed her famous Rose Tyler charm on him, offering up the smallest bit of personal information.

He's not the first person over forty who has enrolled in her class, but he most definitely is the first one she's been attracted to and, as the school year ends and she holds her last lecture, she can't help but feel wistful over the fact that she'll never see him again; however, this time, as her students leave the classroom, he doesn't just linger–no, he walks up to her and places a banana, that has his phone number written on it, on her desk, meeting her gaze and grinning as he says: "They were out of apples."

* * *

_the end_


	2. Another Type of Companion

_**Prompt**__: Doctor x Rose, in the Firefly 'verse | __**given by**__: thedoctorlek_

* * *

**ANOTHER TYPE OF COMPANION**

* * *

Rose met the Doctor–as he likes to call himself–one rainy afternoon in one of the high-end bartering districts on Ariel and, thanks to his cropped hair, leather jacket, worn denims (denims!) and combat boots, she noticed him right away–he really was sticking out like a sore thumb in the throng of people, all dressed in the finest of colourful silks and with their hair coiffed in the trendiest of 'dos.

She's still not sure what inspired him to take her hand, out of all the people he could have chosen as his "companion"–for some reason, he doesn't mean what every civilised person means when they use that word–but he did, and now she's no longer Rose Tyler, bijouterie merchant, but Rose Tyler, space traveller, defender of worlds and, when the Doctor needs to tinker in the engine room and can't be arsed to move himself to the galley, bringer of cuppas.

Her mum thinks she's lost her marbles and that she should have gratefully stayed on Ariel, working for her old boss Henrik and marrying Mickey, the bloke next door, having a bunch of snotty children, who'd all grow up to be fish mongers, spice traders and used spaceship dealers; however, Rose knows where she belongs and it's with the Doctor in his old, firefly class spaceship she, one night after too many shots of mudder's milk, named Transport and Abode for Rose and her Doctor In Space.

* * *

_the end_


	3. A Kiss of Gratitude

_**Prompt**__: Doctor/Rose, AU- Banditos (or: Western bank robbers) | __**given by**__: spookyknight_

* * *

**A KISS OF GRATITUDE**

* * *

Holding the reins of his blue roan stallion Tardis in one hand, and hovering the other over the holster holding a Colt 1860 Army, the Doctor watches people moving in and out of the bank he and his companion Desert Rose are robbing at noon (well, if everything goes according to plan; although, he'd never say it out loud, that is not something you can count on when he's in charge) and, thanks to the rush of adrenaline he always gets before a heist, he's already feeling jittery.

He turns to his companion to exchange grins, and hopefully a bit of the tension-releasing pre-adventure banter they usually engage in; however, he disappointingly finds her chatting with a youngster (he can be no more than nineteen and, considering the way he talks and his general–and very_annoying_–presence, must surely be the town idiot) and the sight fills the Doctor's chest with a very unpleasant sensation, making him grit his teeth and curl his lip like the best of them.

As it happens–and this is something he knows he'll never hear the end of–her flirting with the Idiot is the only reason as to why they find out that the bank owner has caught wind of their robbery and hired a handful of Pinkerton agents, who are all armed and eager to prove their worth; therefore, the gruesome twosome decide to quietly withdraw and come up with a new plan; however, as they make to leave, the Doctor witnesses something _horrendous_: Desert Rose giving the Idiot a kiss of gratitude–something that makes the Doctor's green-eyed monster emerge, take control over his body and sort of shoot the Idiot in the foot, alerting the Pinkerton agents of their presence and forcing the Doctor to scoop up his companion and gallop all the way to their secret hideout, shouting, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over his shoulder.

* * *

_the end_


	4. The Bad Wolf

_**Prompt**__: (Any) Doctor x Rose, superhero AU | __**given by**__: katyliz415  
__**Warning**__: mentions abuse and has an unsympathetic interpretation of Eleven. I don't actually think he's __**that**__ bad, but I exaggerated certain traits to create a super villain._

* * *

**THE BAD WOLF**

* * *

They call him the Bow-Tie Man–he always leaves one, neatly tied, on the scene of the crime–and he's been plaguing Whoham City for ages, wreaking havoc and kidnapping young girls to use as sidekicks and, as soon as he's grown tired of this month's flavour, dumping them on their parents' doorstep, leaving their families to deal with Stockholm Syndrome and a newfound love of violence.

They call her the Bad Wolf; although, unlike the creature in the story, who preyed on a red-hooded young girl, she's an abused and subdued shopgirl who one day found the courage to fight back; discovered she was gifted with superpowers; donned a cape and recreated herself as a vigilante, stalking the night for predatory men who need to be stopped.

She's been after the Bow-Tie Man for years, cursing the fact that he's a paranoid hermit of a creep that no one ever knows where to find; however, one night she's in luck and, after receiving a tip from one of her sources, finds him in an old warehouse, holding a curly-haired woman firmly by her already bruised wrist and, for once, surrounding himself with a gang of goons, making the Bad Wolf realise it's a trap; therefore, she instantly spurs into action and calls on the power of the wolf, kicking arses, taking names and, when she sees the woman breaking free and helping her, grinning as it reminds her of the moment she herself realised she had a lot more strength than she was conditioned into believing; so, once all of the men are defeated, she holds out her hand to the woman, asking: "What do you say? Wanna run with the Wolf?"

* * *

_the end_


	5. Better with Two

_**Prompt**__: Doctor/Rose, vampire AU | __**given by**__: kilodalton_

* * *

**BETTER WITH TWO**

* * *

It is said that the Doctor has a cure–and that makes him the most wanted man in the world; although, not purely for peaceful reasons, of course, since there are a great deal of people who want to stay just the way they are, happy in being creatures of the night, hunting humans and drinking their blood for nourishment.

Rose is old, over nine hundred, the last time she tried to count her years–and that was quite some time ago–and she's starting to feel weary of this life, longing for simpler times when she lived in a house with carpets, doors and things–instead of the damp crypt she's currently vacating–and never risked being so overcome by instinct and hunger, she sucked someone dry.

They meet purely by accident: she saves him from a mob of people wanting to kill him for playing God; he thanks her by inviting her over for a cuppa–proper tea, that is, not the blood of a plump English lady, as has become the new meaning of the word–and she happily accepts, wanting to chat a bit about the cure and hopefully turning human again; however, their tête-à-tête makes her question everything she thought she knew about herself as the Doctor asks her to stay by his side, travelling the world and curing people, and she hears herself saying yes; although, she firmly believed herself to be tired of life, she quickly realises that, now that she's found someone to spend forever with and who loves her enough to stop her when she's going too far, being a vampire isn't so bad after all.

* * *

_the end_


	6. A Perfect Rose

_**Prompt**__: Any Doctor & Rose, AU where Rose has only ever been a dream of the Doctor | __**given by**__: anon_

* * *

**A PERFECT ROSE**

* * *

Right after the Time War and his regeneration, the Doctor found a new room in the TARDIS; a room where it seems as though all your dreams come true; however, no matter how real it feels, tastes, sounds and smells, it's nothing but a very addictive illusion, and the time ship restricts her pilot from spending too much time in there, keeping him on a strict schedule of sixty minutes once per week.

His fantasies always revolve around the same creation, based on Rose Tyler, a young woman whose life he once saved and who later saved his, showcasing such bravery he took a chance and invited her to travel with him; however, she rejected him and chose to stay behind with her idiot boyfriend, leaving the Doctor with nothing but a memory.

In the beginning, these therapeutic sessions (which is how he likes to view them) were focused solely on friendship but, as time went on, his dreams became romantic, altering not only his relationship with the object of his fantasy, but his very self, turning him into a gallifreyan-human hybrid, who is living a happy life with Rose in a parallel universe, having children, a house and family holidays–the one adventure he can never have–and, to be completely honest, he's lucky to have such a caring time ship, for were it entirely up to him, he would never ever leave that room.

* * *

_the end_


	7. First Date

_**Prompt**__: Any Doctor/Rose; Circus | __**given by**__: anon_

* * *

**FIRST DATE**

* * *

He goes to the circus once every year, keeping alive a tradition formed when he still had a wife and children, before they were so brutally snatched from him in an awful accident with him as the sole survivor–and, yes, he still feels guilty about that, even though it's been nine years and there was nothing he could've done to prevent it or save them.

He sees _her_ in a group of protesters holding up signs and shouting animal cruelty slogans; there's just something about her that draws him in, and he can't help but think it's because she's the complete opposite of the well-behaved and very proper people he's been surrounded with all his life–not that he doesn't love his friends or didn't love his family, but sometimes he wonders what kind of man he would've been, had he not allowed himself to be controlled by convention–well, maybe it's just the radiant smile she shoots him when she catches him staring.

He leaves the queue and joins her without conscious thought, telling her that he's never really thought about how the animals must be feeling but, now that he does, he's ashamed of himself; happily taking the white piece of cardboard and the marker she hands him and coming up with a really corny slogan with a dad-joke pun; shouting louder than everyone else and earning himself some giggles from her; being the only one in the group of passionate, angry protesters who beams (well, that's not true, she's beaming now as well) and, when it's all over, taking her proffered hand and letting her tug him with her to the chip shop down the street, already knowing without a doubt that, although it's just a first date, they're both in it for the long haul.

* * *

_the end_


	8. Dr & Mrs Smith

_**Prompt**__: Nine/Rose where they are spies... | __**given by**__: anon_

* * *

**DR & MRS SMITH**

* * *

Pressing her lips together not to laugh at the man with whom she's going undercover, Rose lets her eyes rove over the ridiculous vision he makes–long velvet jacket; curly, shoulder length, brown hair; fancy waistcoat; and, yes, a cravat–as he sits down on the sofa beside her in the hotel room where they're having a briefing about their case: infiltrating a Stepford-like community–suspected to be a front for a Russian crime ring–by moving into one of the very posh houses and posing as Dr. and Mrs. John Smith.

They will get on a private jet first thing tomorrow morning, leaving them tonight to get to know one another; so, as their handler leaves and "John" suggests they go out and discuss personal boundaries and their aliases' backstories over a bite to eat, she accepts; however, as she moves to leave the hotel room, he tells her he needs a shower, and she sits down again with a sigh, grabbing one of the files and flipping through it to pass the time.

She can't help but think they will make a rather odd couple, but when he, twenty minutes later, comes back out–looking sexy as hell in dark trousers, boots, a leather jacket over a maroon jumper and, thank god, close cropped hair–she smartly says something along the line of 'guh', feeling stupid as she realises he must've come directly from an assignment without having time to change back into his regular clothing; so, when he proffers her his arm, she happily links hers with his, giving him a flirtatious smile and, for the first time in years, blushing as he, very smugly, says: "Thought you'd like the real me. Don't get too used to it though, love. Tomorrow it's pinstripes, a tie and brainy specs."

* * *

_the end_


	9. Once-in-a-Lifetime Offer

_**Prompt**__: Doctor/Rose where she's a Timelord? | __**given by**__: anon_

* * *

**ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME OFFER**

* * *

The Doctor watches the pretty, ginger, small town girl (Annie? Abby?) clinging to the legs of John, the young man she met today and instantly took a liking to, knowing he–with his childlike wonder of the world, brave heart and quirky sense of humour–will be the perfect companion; however, the girl keeps pleading with him and reminding him to think about her and his mum, pointing out how the Doctor is an alien and a thing, holding John in a vice-like grip until he yields and says 'no thank you' to this once-in-a-lifetime offer.

The Doctor moves to leave, feeling disappointment wash over her, knowing she just missed out on someone great; however, right before she closes the door, she takes one last look at John and his tweed jacket, old-man shoes, bow-tie and braces, realising the perfect line to make him accept; therefore, she flips her blond hair over her shoulder and grins with her tongue poking out between her teeth before saying: "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"

Perhaps it's immature of her (although…is there really a point in growing up if one can't be a bit childish sometimes?) but she can't help but shoot the girl a triumphant grin as John breaks free and, with the widest smile on his face, runs towards the time ship and his new life as a companion.

* * *

_the end_


	10. Longterm Companion

_**Prompt**__: Rose is the Time Lady? and the Doctor (Nine) the one who heals her. | __**given by**__: hanluvr_

* * *

**LONGTERM COMPANION**

* * *

She was always on top of the universe; the smartest whichever planet or time she was currently visiting; the one everyone turned to when decisions had to be made–and she loved it, thrived on it, _needed_ it to feel like her very impressive self; however, that changed when she met twenty year old John, one cold November night in a small pub in Manchester, 1984.

She wasn't there for her usual reasons–there were no Slitheen to be unzipped, or paradoxes to prevent–she just wanted chips and, maybe, a little company; although, only for the night–not a longterm companion; those days were over–her planet was gone, along with her people–and she just wanted, once this night was over, to be left alone to wallow in her misery; however, John saw through all that and practically invited himself, looking entirely unimpressed as he entered the TARDIS, only nodding a little to himself as he looked around and finally said, "S'all right, this."

That was just how he was: taking everything with stride; keeping her grounded whenever she was tempted to fly off and let herself be distracted by all the shiny, _shiny_ things the universe had to offer; showing her with just one look, or the subtlest shake of his head, when she was pushing too far, or forgot to be considerate of others because she was so eager to solve and improve; holding her when she was tormented by nightmares; staying by her side until he was old, gray and his beautiful, blue eyes turned dull; so, when he passed of old age, one warm July morning, she wasn't surprised to feel that her left heart stopped beating.

* * *

_the end_


	11. Like a Moth to a Flame

_**Prompt**__: Doctor/Rose where Rose stayed in gymnastics and became an Olympic gymnast | __**given by**__: anon_

* * *

**LIKE A MOTH TO A FLAME**

* * *

The Doctor and his assistant Mickey Smith have saved the world again and helped a lost Isolus find her family, carrying the Olympic torch in the process and, as thanks from the grateful committee, being invited to a private party for participants, sponsors and the like; although, it's not something they usually attend, Mickey insists, because an old childhood friend (and ex girlfriend) of his is a part of the British gymnastics team and he's not seen her in years.

They've not been at the party for long, when the Doctor notices someone radiant—there really isn't any other way to describe her; he is drawn to her like a moth to a flame—and, moving towards her, quickly runs his fingers through his brown tresses, making sure his frankly magnificent hair is, well, _magnificent_; however, before he's had a chance to introduce himself, Mickey is there and wraps his arms around the woman, going on and on about how long it's been, how he's missed her and, _ooooh_, so _that's_ Mickey's ex (Really, though? _Really?_ Him and her? What?!) Rose Tyler.

They settle down on a sofa together—the Doctor makes sure he gets seated next to her, of course—and he can't help but wonder why it's taken him so long to realise what an absolute _idiot_ Mickey is–the man really says the most inane things–and every time Rose laughs at one of Mickey's jokes, the Doctor has the strangest impulse to growl at his assistant; however, since he's a Time Lord and Time Lords _do not_ growl, he chooses to merely scowl at the Idiot and slowly inch closer to Rose, who thankfully is encouraging him with some rather sultry looks; therefore, the Doctor musters up the courage to possessively wrap his arm around her shoulders and tell her he's a time travelling alien; although, he's met with some skepticism at first, she's soon so fascinated by him and his anecdotes, she forgets all about Mickey, and the Doctor and Rose chat as though they're the only two people in the crowded room.

* * *

_the end_


	12. A Complete Stranger

_**Prompt**__: Doctor/Rose where the Doctor is a human vagabond | __**given by**__: moonpath_

* * *

**A COMPLETE STRANGER**

* * *

It used to feel as though her stationary life would never end—endless hours in a shop, waiting on posh ladies looking for a new frock; settling on beans on toast and Strictly Come Dancing with her mum every Saturday, instead of doing something that cost money with Shareen; pretending to be interested when Mickey talks football—and pretending to come before he does; however, as Rose finally sits on the train, going out into the world with nothing but a knapsack on her back and her hard earned money in her pocket, it's as though time has flown by just as quickly as the landscape they rush past.

Her first stop is Paris; she's spent half her life preparing for this: learning the language; studying maps and landmarks; doing her research about which hostels she should stay at; reading about the culture, needing to fit in, belong and seem as though she's this urbane woman who's seen it all and won't be fazed by any of it; therefore, she can barely hide her proud grin when a gruff-looking man walks up to her and asks for directions in broken French, using the wrong verbs as he vigorously chews of the largest pain au chocolat she's ever seen, explaining to her how he's lost and got charged double buying something or other, leaving him without any money to get a taxi, or even take the metro, back to the hostel at which he's staying.

Luckily, she knows just the way and quickly explains in perfect French—first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the bridge, past the fountain, it's the fifth house on your left—and, as he shakes his head and tells her he'll never remember that, offers in English to walk him there, giggling as his mouth drops open and he stares at her, bewildered; although, he's a lot older and looks a bit worse for wear, his blue eyes are kind and he exudes a raw sexuality that gives her a swooping feeling in her stomach; so, when he reaches for her hand as they walk down the street, she happily entwines her fingers with his, and as he gives her a bashful grin and thanks her for the help, she finds herself pushing him up against the rough brick wall, kissing this complete stranger, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that this is just the beginning.

* * *

_the end_


End file.
